Sonny with a Chance of
by happytobeyourdork
Summary: My response to 100 word challenge. If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off. Rating's for safety and darker themes.
1. Blue

**Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in Path Crossed but I'm having writers block with totally sucks, but hey if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off…**

**Any-who…I need to do some prompted writing to get my creative juices flowing…**

**Review…hugs and poke,**

**zarrondrea **

**

* * *

Blue**

**by zarrondrea**

Ally's blue.

Ice blue. Cold and harsh. Because beneath her sweet Wisconsin behavior, that's what she was. Cold as ice. She knew people. She knew what made people tick, how to push their buttons, what words to say that would cut deeper than any knife she ever pressed into her arm. She knew people, but no one knew her.

Back in Wisconsin, everyone knew _why_ she was blue. Her father. Her rapist, her abuser, her fear. When she was finally brave enough to tell, she was already 13 and her happy-go-lucky façade faded with the coming of pity from her friends and neighbors. She was already too bitter, too twisted, too deep in depression to ever go back. It was being blue that lost her friends, why everyone felt some strange emotion, an emotion that was a partly an eerie mix of pity and mourning for her old attitude, but mostly hatred for who she'd become.

But here, she's not Ally. She Sonny. And Sonny's not blue.

And no one in La La Land would ever know Ally. She was Hollywood's good girl, sweet innocent Sonny Monroe. And no one ever saw Ally, her bitter, twisted side. Well, no one except Chad Dylan Cooper, that is. He experienced first hand the way she innocently pushed her buttons, how she made him tick at the littlest things, how her word choice could cut into your heart and mind and soul and made the world seem horrible.

Sonny wasn't blue. Ally was. But Sonny left Ally back home.

Wisconsin knew. Hollywood would never. Never know how ice cold Allison Monroe's heart is. Or how she was...

Blue

**

* * *

love it. Hate it. Tell me.**

**Review. Peace out. My quotes at the top in author's note,**

**zarrondrea.**


	2. Freedom

**'Sup America and all it's fellow countries. **

**Here is my next one-shot/response to 100 Word Challenge.**

**Freedom**

**by zarrondrea**

* * *

Freedom was all Sonny ever wanted.

Freedom from her parents: her mom because she's too overbearing and her dad because he inflicted so many pains- physical, mental, emotional.

Freedom from her need, her addiction, her release. The knife. The cutting.

Freedom from her inescapable bitter, twisted personality.

Freedom from being harsh and cold to everyone.

Freedom from Wisconsin and her miserable life there.

So when she was offered a chance to be on So Random!, she took it. She went from being Ally to being Sonny again. Her dad was left the Wisconsin prison, her mom was left in Wisconsin after staying with her for 2 weeks.

She was free. She didn't have to cut. She wasn't bitter. She wasn't harsh and cold. She wasn't in Wisconsin or miserable any longer.

But her freedom was a cover. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't ever really be free. She wold cut again. She would face her parents. She was too bitter and twisted before to ever really escape it. She would need to be harsh and cold to people.

So Chad Dylan Cooper was her freedom from the fear that her freedom would go away. She could run into him, giving her enough pain to live through not cutting. She could be harsh and cold to him and no one cared, because he needed a reality check, and that's what they thought she was giving him.

Because with those moments, her freedom was secured for a little while longer. Her cruel needs were met. Ally was pushed away again and she could just be Sonny. Happy, innocent Sonny.

And she didn't care that Chad was being hurt. Because in the end, Sonny got what she wanted...

Freedom.

* * *

**AND DI IMMORTALES IS IT THAT HARD TO REVIEW A STORY!!!???!!!**


	3. Afraid

'**Sup peoples!!! zarrondrea here!!! Love that your reading, but seriously, can you review the story??? It isn't that hard, is it?**

**But whatev… in the worst writers block for freehand writing, which is what I do…**

**Yeah so don't expect updates for Paths Crossed soon.**

**Here you peoples go…**

**

* * *

**

Afraid

**by zarrondrea**

Allison's afraid.

Afraid that her Dad will get out and find her.

Afraid that her new life in Hollywood will end and she will be left back in Wisconsin as miserable and cold-hearted as before.

Afraid that her new friends in La La Land will find out about her dark past.

Afraid Chad will find out and not love her anymore.

Afraid Chad will drop her the second he finds something better than her.

Sonny's afraid of a lot of things. But she's mostly just afraid of her past catching up to her. She's been running so long, she doesn't know how much longer she can last.

Because she's not a god. She a fragile human being, with a steel safe surrounding her shattered heart. And she's afraid that someone will break into her safe.

Because her past is too strong to escape and Sonny's afraid of the past.

Because, despite her outward appearance, Sonny's still Allison…still Ally and Allison's…

Afraid.

* * *

**OK!!! Luv anyone whose reading and luv u more if u review!!!**

**Just remember...if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off...**

**zarrondrea  
**


	4. Love

**What's up people? I have had the worst writers block and like twenty million new story ideas, which I cannot develop past sketch phase.**

**But I'm writing prompted work right now, you know to ease my block. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry had to do that.**

**I don't own Sonny with A Chance, or any other recognizable part of this fanfiction.**

**So here is...**

**

* * *

Love, A Sonny with a Chance Fanfiction**

**By zarrondrea**

Sonny didn't knew love.

The fake love her father had for her, in public, before everyone found out he beat her and raped her and abused her left and right. She would never understand that kind of "love."

Then Sonny had her mother's overprotective love. The love that had grown throughout the coldhearted days of Ally and Allison and the worry and concern. She didn't always like this love, but she knew she couldn't live without it.

There was also Ally's love of watching other people breakdown and melt down to her level of broken-heartedness. Sonny hated this love, but knew she would never be free of it.

And was Allison's love of the unbiased knife that she dug into her arms and body, in her cold emotionless state. Sonny loathed this, yet would go mad if she was separated from it.

And lastly, was the love, the true, unbreakable love between Sonny and Chad. The love that made her dizzy and get butterflies and feel like _Sonny_ again. She loved this love.

So no one could ever say Sonny didn't know…

Love.

**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Don't care?**

**OH AND VOTE ON MY POLL 4 PATHS CROSSED!!!**

**Just remember, it the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.**

**PEACE OUT,**

**zarrondrea**


End file.
